Daughters of Nature
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Summary inside


**I fell in love with Ponyo the first comercial I saw of it. But I didn't get to see it in theatres because it wasn't playing in one near me... oooo irony. Anyway now that it is out and I understand it better I have written a fanfic on it! Adding, of course, a few of my own OC's (which you can check out at my deviantart page under littleladytoph) and I gave Ponyo her magic back...not that I own any of the rights to the movie. Just to Kimi of Fire, Taru of Earth, and Eya of air. **

**Summary: Yeah so as you may have been able to tell I gave Ponyo her powers back and all of the little elementals parents have been captured. So Taru, Kimi, and Eya go on a search to find Ponyo and restore her powers so they can save their families. Yeah!**

I am Taru, daughter of the Earth wizard and the God of Earth. I am only five and have only met Eya and Kimi, my cousins of air and fire. Our parents have been captured. The gods and goddeses of water, fire, earth, and air as well as their husbands and wives the wizards of the elements. My two cousins and I still have our magic but we knew our cousin of water, Ponyo, had given up her magic to be with her human friend, Sauske. But now we needed her...magic or none. She had to help us save the world.

* * *

It was a pretty spring day when my cousins and I found her. She and Sauske were playing in the water on the beach.

I was in my fox form, Kimi was in her lizard form, and Eya was a sparrow. Sauske was laughing at Ponyo who was jumping around in the water laughing, too.

"Are you sure this is smart, Taru? She's never met any of us and doesn't have her magic anymore."

"Eya, we need her. Her mom only asked if she COULD give magic up. I don't know if she tested her daughter but feel the air...she has her magic just as you, and Kimi can feel mine and I can feel yours. The question is are her powers awake or asleep and can WE awaken them?"

My red tail twitched and the lizard on my back and sparrow on my head jumped to the ground.

"You girls know what to do. Lure her toward us. If you can, keep Sauske away...for his safety." They nodded and Eya flew into the sky while Kimi made her way to a sun warmed rock. I sat on my cliff feeling the rocks move under my paws. I looked at Eya and gave a yip she looked down at Kimi and twittered. I stood and trotted down to the ocean. Ponyo saw me and rushed forward while Kimi distracted Sauske with her lizard form. (what boy doesn't love lizards and reptiles?)

Ponyo followed me into the forrest where Eya sat on a branch. She flittered down and played on Ponyo's red locks before flittering to the beach to get Kimi. She pulled me into her arms and tried to carry me back only to find she was lost. I nuzzled her and jumped from her arms when Kimi and Eya were back.

"Ponyo," I said, she smiled at me. I changed my paws turning into hands and feet. Her face wa a little confused but quickly faded to joy.

"You're an elemental daughter just like I was!"

"You still are. I'm Taru, daughter of Earth," I said.

"Kimi of Fire."

"Eya of Air," they said, falling from the leaves above and introducing themselves.

"You are like me, too!" she said, smiling. Suddenly I heard a child's call.

"Ponyo! Ponyo!"

"Sauske!" she replied.

"Scatter!" I called, transforming.

"Wait!" Eya said, "We should meet this family," she said, piquing my intrest. "They protect Ponyo and are friends of Aunt Grammare and Uncle Fushimoto." I thought and knew she was right and nodded in agreement.

"Ponyo! There you are!" he said, taking her hand then noticing us. "Who are you?"

"Taru of Earth."

"Kimi of Fire."

"Eya of Air."

"We are Ponyo's cousins and came for her help. Our parents have been kidnapped. We need all the help we can get."

"Why not get one of my sisters?"

"Cousin you know how large our families are," she nodded. "We were the only ones to make it out of the trap."

"Sauske!" I heard his mother calling him.

"Coming!" He took Ponyo's hand and she grabbed Kimi's who grabbed Eya's who then grabbed mine making a brightly colored train of yellow, red, purple, blue, and green. The lady looked at Sauske and Ponyo then the line of the three of us.

"Who are these adorable little girls?" she asked.

"They are my cousins!" Ponyo said, smiling. "This is Taru, Kimi, and Eya. Earth. Fire. Air."

"Really well nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too." I said smiling. Then All of my magic began screaming something was wrong. It wasn't the humans. It was something in the woods. My cousins felt it, too. Even Ponyo, who's magic slept. Eya turned herself into a bird with only a twitch and flew into the sky. She shot down when a tree branch shot from the forrest to her.

"Taru!" she tag teamed me. I closed my eyes and stomped the ground, dust flying up around me. I held out my hands. Eya, now human again, took my hand her eyes were closed and the wind was lifting her hair. Finally, Kimi took my hand fire swirling over her except onto us. I heard the angry crash of waves, Sauske's mother's yells for us to get out of there and Ponyo's scram for us to move. As one our eyes shot open in an angry glare. And we called.

"Asfira! Astera! Asura! Nalkama Herame Amura!" The water slowed but kept coming at us.

"Asaqua!" Nalkama Herame Amura!" Ponyo cried angrilym jumping in front of us her chest puffed out like a frog and her tiny fist clenched the water crashed at her feet obediently.

Sauske's mother and Sauske both stared at her in absolute shock.

"P-Ponyo did you know you could do that?" She grinned from ear to ear, her mop of red hair rising and shook her head no.

"You shouldn't have done something you were unsure about." I stepped in now.

"I knew she could do it. Her magic slept. I thought it would take more magic or more of a threat to wake it. I guess it didn't." I looked at Ponyo. "Welcom back cuz," I said. She gave another ear-to-ear grin.

"Well you girls all need to rest so stay here as long as you like," Lisa said. We all looked at each other and nodded. "Thank you!" we shouted in unison.

**Well there is the first chapter. I know there was a lot of repitition in the names but please give a good review.**


End file.
